


Perfect Lovers

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dominant Thor, Intense Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Submissive Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lovers in the most basic sense of the word-- they fucked. Often. There was no emotional value to the meeting, only pure pleasure. Any emotions that may have presented themselves in bed were gone as soon as they left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This fic.....got out of control. It started out how I wanted it to and it just kinda went on it's own. The image that popped into my head that inspired this fic didn't even make it in. That's how out of control it got.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They were lovers in the most basic sense of the word-- they fucked. Often. There was no emotional value to the meeting, only pure pleasure. Any emotions that may have presented themselves in bed were gone as soon as they left it.

Everyone in the tower knew about the very physical relationship the thunder god and the genius shared; they weren't humble about it after all. Much to Steve's embarrassment. The two men could be found anytime anywhere making out, demanding the other's body to submit to theirs.

The blonde always won. And happily took his prize-- hard. This time, the battle between the two lovers started in the elevator and ended in Stark's personal lab. On top of the workbench nearest the door.

Thor had Stark pinned face down to the cold metal table, his cock trapped between himself and the metal, while he pounded into him with little preparation beforehand. The two men preferred the harsh fucking, and very rarely was the god gentle with his lover.

Stark's moans of pleasure were muffled from Thor holding his head against the table, preventing him from moving, even from his thrusts that forced the table beneath them to stutter across the floor. After the bench had been moved about a yard from its original position, Stark’s moans turned to pleas for the god to flip him onto his back. _Damn it, Thor. Flip me over so I can have your fucking mouth._ The thunderer obliged, after a particularly hard thrust into the mortal, causing him to shout in surprise.

On his back, Stark wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, using them as leverage to meet the god’s thrusts. One hand reached up to pull Thor down by the back of his neck, mashing their lips together in a brutal, biting kiss. Everything the two men did was a fight between them; who could kiss better, who got the most pleasure from their fucking, who could cause the other more pleasure, more glorious pain.

The man’s other hand found its way to his strained cock, eyes rolling back and moaning into the kiss at the sensation of finally being touched, even if by his own hand. He pumped himself in time with Thor’s thrusts, which would be nearly impossible to keep up for any amount of time if this hadn’t been their normal routine for months now.

A sudden shift in Thor’s hips and he was brushing hard against Stark’s prostate. Stars exploded behind his eyes as shouts of _Jesus fuck!_ and _I swear to god if you stop...!_ fell from the engineer’s lips when he broke away from the kiss in order to catch his breath.

Thor smirked, wide, and continued at that angle until Stark’s hand around his cock lost any sort of rhythm and climaxed. Ropes of come covered his hand and stomach as he shouted the thunderer’s name, worshiping the god inside him. Moments later, Thor reached his own orgasm, growling out Stark’s name as he emptied himself inside the man with a final sharp thrust.

The two men stilled for a minute to catch their breaths before Thor stepped back, pulling out of the mortal. Tossing a grease-stained rag at Stark, Thor redressed and left. The engineer wiped himself clean and dressed as well, the pain shooting up his lower spine no longer an effect on his movements. The genius decided to stay in the lab and work on his latest suit upgrades.

A hard fuck. No emotions. Amazing pleasure. Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add, this is not how I normally view this ship. They're usually on a more equal level. Thor just decided to take over my muse this time around. :)


End file.
